Our Love Is As Painful As Death
by JokerSmile
Summary: In their childhood, Kai became best friends with a girl named Hana. In the present day, Kai confessed his love to Hana and to marry her when they turned 19. Unfortunately, a terrible accident occurred and Kai died saving Hana. Out of the blue, Taemin, Kai's younger twin, with the same looks as Kai. What will Hana do when Taemin comes into her life and replaces Kai's gentle side?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flashback

 _It was the spring of 2000, flowers were blooming everywhere. Daisies, tulips roses of all colors spread across the garden in Eastern Park._

 _"Taeminnie!" screamed a four-year-old Hana, running to a little boy sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Look! All the flowers are blooming gracefully this year." Little Hana picked out various types of flowers that stood out to her. One in particular caught the little girl's eye. A flower shape as a heart, bleeding type liquid bag underneath it._

 _"They are so pretty. Taeminnie, this flower is called the bleeding heart, right?" she asks the little boy, but the boy seemed to be unmoved. He then walked towards the smiling girl._

 _"Hey, Taem-," she was about to say his name until the little Taeminnie pushes the little girl down a small slight of stairs. Her eyes widen when she saw Taemin's face change from its blank expression to anger._

 _"I HATE SOMEONE LIKE YOU, HANA-SHI!" he screams at her as she falls into a dark abyss._

Hana's POV

I was woken suddenly when I felt pain rushing through my body.

"Ouch, that hurt," I said while waking up fully from that horrible dream that keeps haunting me.

"Pabo, you shouldn't sleep talk. By the way, what are you talking in your dream?" Kai asks as he is laughing at my clumsiness. "Hana?"

I look at Kai on the bed with a pout type of expression. "Morning, Kai. Don't laugh at me! It's annoying," I say to him embarrassed.

"Were you dreaming again?" kai asked.

"Hmmm-…," I say without answering his question properly. "It was sort of a dream…about the past….AHH!" I didn't get to finish saying until Kai tackles me back on the bed. "Hey, Kai. Why won't you let me finish what I was saying about my dream? On the other note, if you don't get off of me we won't make it to school. We-"I was cut off again but by Kai kissing me passionately on the lips.

He stops and looks at me smiling. "Really?" I say and he nods at me. I roll my eyes and I gently pull him back in for a kiss. Keeps on kissing until I gasped when he entered me, making me moan out. He kept on going with for a while and for the worse, we never made it to school that day.

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Hey, Hana," I look over to see Luna waving at me to go over and I did. "Look at this!" she sticks out her hand and shows me a ring.

"It's pretty. What about it? What's so important about it?" I asked her disappointed. 'It should be something interesting like a tattoo or something.' I thought and looked back towards the front.

"I got it from my boyfriend. He gave it to me on my birthday while…saying "I want to always to be with you,"" she says seeing the stars in her eyes.

"Oh- yes, yes, that's good," me and Libby, my best friend, said. 'Whatever.' I thought and smiled.

"Please, listen more," she says pleading with her puppy dog eyes.

"It annoys me, so no," I said so nonchalantly. "Anyway, it's nice."

"Speaking of which, you haven't gotten anything from Kai, Hana?" Libby asked with her curious self in my way.

"Yeah," I said ignoring them.

"Bwo, that's unexpected," Luna said a little shocked.

"Why do you say that?" I asked wondering about her answer.

"Well, because it is nearly your birthday coming up, right?" Libby says as she and Luna start laughing.

'Now that I think about it, he hasn't ask me what I want for my birthday. I wonder what he would give me.' I thought and looked over at Kai talking to his friends. I had thoughts of my birthday go through my mind until someone pulled me out.

"What's up?" he said making me come out of my daze. I didn't notice that I was still staring at him the whole time.

"It's nothing," I said back. Trying to shake off the redness on my cheeks.

"Every time you say it's nothing, it is always something, so tell me," Kai says as he kept his stare on the board. I kept quietly and continue writing notes. Kai then speaks again.

"Ah, now I know what you are thinking," he says smiling.

"No way," I said. Does he know?

"I do," he said.

"Then what is it?" I asked him. He gave it a lot of thinking before speaking once again which blew my mind.

"You are expecting me to give something for your birthday," he said and I was speechless. "Am I right?"

"What? No way. How did you know?" I said surprised.

"Well it is because I am amazing," he said like was a genius or something. Yeah right.

I smiled and said, "I love you, Kai."

He was about to something not until the teacher screamed at both of us and we continue with the rest of class. Kai intertwined his hand with mine and wouldn't let go. We got through lunch and the rest of classes together because he is in all of my class. By the end of the day, Kai was waiting for me at the gate smiling towards me. I smiled back and ran to him. I grab his hand and twisted our fingers together and walked away from the school. We kept walking until we came up upon the garden with fountain.

"Oh look, Hana. The bleeding hearts are blooming again. They are your favorite, right?" he asks looking around the fountain at the bleeding hearts bushes surrounding it.

"Yea, but that flower has a bad memory that goes with it," I say looking away.

"What do you mean?" he asks pulling my face towards his.

"Remember this morning when I was saying about that dream I had? That dream was when Taemin pushed me down these stairs," I say looking towards the stairs remembering that horrible memory. That clicked in my mind to start up the memory again, making me watch that same scene over and over again. "After that day Taemin moved away with your dad. Hey Kai, do you think that Taemin still hates…even now?" he looks at me with sad eyes. "Never mind. I don't want to talk about it, let's go."

We continue our walk to our house, which were exactly next to each other. So ironic, you think? I walk into my home as I watch Kai walk into his. Around ten, I was writing until I heard something bang on my window. I open my curtain and see Kai sitting on his window sill. I open my window and smile at him.

"What's up, Kai?" I said smiling.

"I'm going to bed, night," he says grinning like a fool. Really? That's all you wanted to say to me? Jerk.

"Okay, good night," I say closing my window until, "Also…" I hear him say and I look back at him.

"I know Taemin didn't hate in the past or even now or that's what I thought. Anyway, night, Hana," he says and closes his window and curtain.

I nodded to him and try to close my window again until I hear him scream my name. I groan at myself and look at him. He throws over a small box and I catch it. I look at him confused. I open the box and see a simple diamond ring shiny back. My eyes widen and shot my head back to him and he is smiling.

"I almost forgot. Happy 19th birthday, Hana. And if it is alright if I can propose to when I turn 19?" he asks with gentle eyes. I felt my face go paler than it usually is.

 _ **Marry Me?**_

Hey guys, here is the first chapter of the new story. I thought it would do my people well if I do something like a love triangle with Kpop stars and I think this will do you guys real good. So, in the next chapter Kai will probably be killed and Taemin will come in. I feel so bad to have to kill him off so fast but I want to stay with the story for a while. So, my dear readers, vote and comment what you think. Thanks, love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hana's POV

"So- sorry for doing this way, but I thought it would be better to give it to you now," he says looking away.

"Okay," I say speechless. I can't believe he wants to marry me. I just... can't believe it.

"That's all you can say. So cruel," he says getting angry. He then looks up at me who is about to cry.

"You didn't hear me right, pabo. My answer is yes," I say almost spilling tears and smiling like a goof. He then smiles and runs out of his room. I run out my house see him standing there waiting for me. I run into his which he held out for me. He kisses me passionately in my front yard. He pulls away and leans on my forehead.

"I love you, Hana. For the rest of your life, I will always live together with you," he says looking at me.

From then on I was the happiest nineteen-year-old ever. I couldn't believe I have someone who will be there when we graduate and when we marry, I will be his one and only. I say goodbye to Kai and tell him to sleep because we have school and he agreed. We both we our separate ways and we into the houses. I look through my window and see Kai already asleep. I turn to go to sleep until I see a shadow in front of his house.

"Hm? That's funny. I wonder who that person in front of Kai's is in the middle of the night. Huh?" I say as I am banging on my window trying to wake Kai up. It was no use because Kai is a heavy sleeper and his mother is probably asleep too. Well I guess I am going on my own to figure out who he is.

I quickly run outside and I froze in my spot. The person is no other than Kai's twin, Taemin.

"Taemin? Is that you, Taemin?" I say to the figure. He turns and it was him. His eyes widen when he looked at me and he ran off down the street. "Wait, Taemin." I say but he was already gone. I look on Kai's fence and there laid a bleeding heart. What is the reason he brought that? Is it because he brought for Kai? Strange.

 ** _The Next Morning_**

"What? Taemin was in front my house last night?" he asked and I nodded. "There's no way, if he did then my mom would have been telling me."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I might have saw someone that looked like him," I say continuing to walk to school. "Or do you think that he might have come because he wanted revenge on me because I am your girlfriend? He might curse me!"

"Why would you say that? Who do you think that Taemin is?" he told me and I thought. "If it is true, then he actually came." I saw his expression and he was sad. I grabbed his hand and he smiled. We continued walking until he stopped me again. "And probably for that reason is…surely…" was all he said before we heard a loud car horn. We both turned and I was shocked to see a truck coming right towards us. I stood frozen move and not able to get out of the way.

"Hana, look out!" I hear Kai screamed and I was pushed out of the way. I then hear a loud BAM sound and look towards the truck.

All I can see was blood and a hand stick out towards me.

"Kai?" I say as tears fall down my face. "Kai, no. Why? KAI!"

 **Two Days Later**

As I walk down the street with my umbrella with no Kai by my side, I felt empty. I feel incomplete without Kai no being there. It's been days since the funeral. All I remember is what a person said about him. I dazed out as I remember what is happening at his funeral.

 **Flashback**

 _"It's so sad. Someone said that he was still a high school student. We know it's going to be hard on the mother and father. They said that a drunk truck driver was coming right at them. He protect his girlfriend but apparently he died instantly on impact._

"Hana-shi?" I hear behind and it was some girl I got to school with and one of her friends. "Gwaenchanh-a? We can't believe that it happened. Just like that, Kai…." They kept mumbling on as I kept on walking not caring about what they said.

I wanted to not believe that he is dead, but he is and that is because of me. I want to see him again. To hear him, to feel him holding me in his arms, embracing me telling me that he is alright and that he won't leave ever again, but that is ever going to happen. I want to hear call my name again, just say "Hana." please.

"Hana" I hear a voice say. I stopped and stood there in the rain.

"Hana, are you alright?" the girl asked again.

"…I heard Kai's voice," I said looking around.

"What?" was I hear from the girl until I let go of my umbrella and run towards the voice. "Hana! Where are you going?" I hear in the distance but it was mumbled by the rain.

I kept running down the street looking around trying to Kai, but then.

"Hana," a voice say and there stood….

"Taemin," I say.

"It's raining. You really should have an umbrella," he says giving me a blank expression.

"I was…I was looking for Kai. I heard Kai's voice," I say looking at the ground getting soaking wet.

"Kai's voice? Hana, what are you talking about? Didn't…Kai die?" he says and I looked at him shocked.

"Hehe, even you are saying that Kai is…" I say but was interrupted.

"Kai is dead, Hana," he says it again.

"No, you're wrong," I say shaking now with tears mixing with the rain.

"No, I'm not. That is because I know," he says getting closer to me. I stood back but he kept getting closer. I kept moving back until I felt myself against a brick wall in an alley. "That you are the reason he is dead. All because of you he had to die. Now why is that, Hana?" He said as he was only an inch from being close to my face. I shake my again trying to get rid of the memories of that day. The day he died. Then I looked up at Taemin who was leaning in towards my lips.

"You are wrong, Taemin," what I say shocks him, "You don't know what you're saying, you Pabo," I finished as I faint right there. I felt arms around me as the darkness surrounds me.

Taemin's POV

"You are wrong, Taemin," what I say shocks him, "You don't know what you're saying, you Pabo," she says then faints. I grab her before she fell.

"Hana?" I say to wake her up, but it was no use. She was not looking good, but I didn't care. "It is so sad. I can see how Hana loved Kai so much. I even cared about him and trusted him, too. Now I can't do that now. That's why, I won't ever forgive you, Hana. From now, there will be pain waiting for you. Pain upon pain upon pain. Wait for it."

Hey guys, so here is the second chapter. It is sad that Kai died in this one. I cried writing this. I didn't want to kill him but I wanted to go by what I've read but have some of my twists, so here it is. I hope you guys can be brave and read this chapter and also vote and comment. Thanks, love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hana's POV

I woke up not knowing what happened. I look around and notice that I am in my room. I guess Taemin brought me here after I faint. I sit up and stared into space. I hear a knock on my door.

"Hana, I think it's time for you to eat something don't you think? Your friends came over to see if you are alright. Let me know anytime if you want to eat," she says walks away from the door. I hear my mother telling my friends to leave for the night.

I get up and go to my closet and pull out the box of pictures me and Kai took when he was still alive. I dumped them out on the floor and look at all of them. I pull out some other stuff that had me and Kai on it. I look down at the ring he gave me and remember all the memories we made.

"He he. Ha-ha," I started to laugh without reason. I stopped and I look at the ring and got mad. I pull off the ring. I lift my hand and wanted to throw it but didn't have the courage to throw it. My hand starts to shake and I begin to cry. No matter how much I cry and shout, my Kai will never come back. And yet, I know that my world….isn't over. For the rest of the night, I cried myself to sleep without eating.

 _ **A Month Later**_

I finally finish getting dressed. I grab my bag and I look at the picture of me and Kai. I touch it and smile.

"Well, I'm going to school," I say walking out of my room and down stairs. I grab an apple on the way out the door until my mother stopped me.

"Are you really alright, Hana?" my worried mother asked.

"Yeah. I haven't been to school in almost a month," I open the door and look back, "Don't worry." I give her smile and walk out. I slowly walk down the street alone. I felt something slide down my hand and notice it is the ring.

"It looks like I've gotten a lot thinner than before, so…..the ring is loose. I have to make sure it doesn't fall off," I say looking at it. I felt the tears at the rims of my eyes. I shake the feeling and walk to school.

As I walk in…

"HANA!" was all I hear from my friends coming to hug me. I smiled and hug them back. "You're all right now, right-," one girl says.

"We were so worried," another says.

"I'm sorry," I simply say as we walk to our classroom. They all walked off to their room as I walk to mine. 'I'm glad. Everyone…is still the same. Nothing has changed at all. The only is…..that Kai isn't here. I have to get used to this…scene from now on.' I thought and buck up. I walk into my classroom and see Luna waving.

"Hey Luna," I say standing at the doorway with her.

"Have you heard, Hana?" she asked.

Another girl comes into our conversation. "Ah, they look so alike. When he transferred, I thought it….was him," she says looking at me.

"What are you guys talking about? Who has transferred? Who does who look like?" I asked in curiosity.

"Bwo? Like I was saying…," she say and I hear the door open behind me. "About Taemin…." I froze in my spot and turn around. All I see is Taemin standing there with a blank expression back at me. He had changed his hair color from black to bleached blonde. I jumped and moved away from him.

"Oh, look! It's Taemin." Luna says.

"Morning," the other girls say. He nods to everyone and stares back at me and smiles. 'Wait a second….What is everyone saying? That's Taemin…? No way….I'm not seeing an illusion of Kai? Because there's no way that Taemin would be at school. Because Taemin didn't look like that. Why does Taemin have this….appearance that looks like Kai…!' my inner voice said.

He looks at me and steps towards me.

"Hana," he says coming closer and I freak out. He gets close and….HUGS ME? "Thank goodness. You're all right now." HUH? "I have been attending school all this time. Let's catch up after school." He walks off to Kai friends.

"HUH?!" I say and turn around and look at him. Who…is…That? My head…Can't follow it at all. Is that really Taemin? Because Taemin wasn't like that. He wouldn't laugh with his friends like Kai. And also, Taemin said to me….

 _ **"It's your fault that Kai died."**_

Taemin is…

"That's right, Taemin. I decided the recently. You will play the penalty game today. You'll do one lap around the school in your underwear," some guy said to him. And he actually did it. He took off everything except his underwear and ran around the school. I couldn't look away because the one thing that had me hypnotized was his abs that weren't there before.

After a few more classes, school was finally over. I was packing until Taemin came up to me, smiling.

"Did a lot of thing surprise you, Hana?" he asked still smiling. It was creepy.

"Would you call it surprising?" I asked back.

"…Yeah. There's a lot of things I need to talk to Hana about. Mom's is very fragile because of what happened to Kai, so I end up staying with her. From now on, I'll be attending school here too," he says looking at me. I give him a blank stare. "That's not what you wanted to hear…? When I act like, mom is really pleased. By doing that, it makes me feel like Kai is still with me and I am happy," he says and smiles. I give a stare of worry. "Hana, I'm sorry for blaming you for when we were at the funeral."

"Taemin…," I say but he interrupted.

"When Kai died, it was painful for me and it was sad enough to make me think that the world has ended. But no matter how sad it is, the world won't end. I know that now, from meeting everyone in class and laughing with them. Now I have a fun feeling inside of me. Hey, Hana…I wonder if this is how people, little by little, make precious things into memories…?" hey says looking down.

Make Kai….into a memory? Make those lovely, happy days….little by little….into memories? Both Taemin….and me?

"Heh," I laughed, "You know, up until now, I didn't think that Kai and Taemin were alike, but you really are twins, aren't you? Like this…it seems as though Kai is here. Hey, Taemin…What's the real reason that you're acting like Kai?" I smiled at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I've known how much Taemin cared for Kai for a very long time. Even Taemin knows how he cared for Kai. Taemin. I can't make Kai into something like a memory. I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT THAT KAI DIED. I CANT FORGIVE MYSELF. THERES NO WAY THAT KAI CAN FORGIVE ME!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I calm myself down to continue. "Isn't that right, Taemin?"

"What should I think about what you said…? HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH! It's just like you said, Hana. You understand it properly," he said giving me that death glare I fear the most. He then comes closer to me and grabs my wrist. He pulls me out of the room to god knows where.

"TAEMIN!" I screamed.

No One's POV

"Hey, Hana? Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go home-," Luna walks in to only find the classroom empty both of Hana and Taemin. "Huh?"

"Even though she said she wait here to talk to Taemin…I wonder if she went home," the other girl said as they both look around the room still wondering what happened to both of them. Both girls left the school without any knowledge of what is happening above them.

Hana's POV

 **On the Roof**

"Your friends should be looking for you about now, right Hana?" Taemin said as he has me leaned up against the railing of the roof. I am looking at the expression that has haunted me for days as he looks in my eyes. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he grabs my mouth and comes close to my face. "Hey, Hana. When you look at it like this, the roof isn't as high as you'd think, is it? Kai from being hit by a truck. The injuries on his corpse were awful, weren't they? A person's body can end up turning into that, right?" he comes closer as I lean farther back trying to stay, but I have no choice but to stay still or fall to a horrible death.

Hey guys, here is another chapter. Sorry I haven't been writing that much. It is because I have school coming up and I am rushing around to get things done and also trying to write these chapters for all of you. Sorry, I am hoping that you will bear with me and stay on with the story because I think it is going to be a big hit. Vote and comment as usual. Thanks, love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hana's POV  
 ************************  
"If you fell from here, I wonder if you'd end up like that too, Hana?" he says smiling.

"MMM...M...M...MM-!" I muffled out as his hands covers me from screaming for help. I am in total fear as he looks at me with the same expression as Kai which scares me. I try to get out of his grip.

"If you struggle, I'll make you fall right now," he says and giggles, "but its all right, isn't it? With this, Hana will be able to go to the world where Kai is."

What?...Kai? I thought. "Hana." I hear him say. Kai. Ah, I see. If that's the case, then I guess it'd be okay.

"Goodbye, Hana," he says until he completely does something of the blue. What?

He kisses me while I stood there frozen at his sudden actions as he gives me that scary stare right in the eyes. What..is this? What... What is this?! No! I finally notice he is still kissing and I can finally move my body.

"NNN. NN. NNN!" I tried to speak while pushing him away, but no use.

'Why is this...? I don't want this! I don't want it!' I thought as I keep trying to push him. "NN..NN! NNN! Ur-Urgh..." I am trying to say but he keeps on changing his kissing. he goes from passionate to where it is too rough that I can't breathe. 'Help me, Kai.' my conscious screams in terror.

Then he finally stops his kissing. I didn't know that we were French kissing. (LOL :p) I stare at him and he stares back. It started to rain but we didn't care. After a few seconds, he moves.

"Ah...its raining. Shall we go back inside before it gets worse?" he says walking away making me fall to the ground. astonished at what just happened, I tried to speak.

"W-Why did you do something like...like...TAEMIN!" I screamed still shocked from the event. My actions made Taemin stop.

"Did you really think that I'd kill you? Hey, you asked about it, didn't you, Hana? You said, "what's the real reason that you're acting like Kai?" You stole Kai away from my life. So... I won't let you enjoy something like death. I want to see Hana's suffering face." he turns stop and looks at me, "For that reason, wouldn't using Kai's appearance be...the most effective?" That made me think.

"Then see you tomorrow, Hana," he finished and walks back inside. I sit there confused.

 _ **At Home**_  
 _ **********************_  
"Geez, it's Kai's fault. It's because Kai was soft on Taemin, that he grew up with that ani complex...and that he really hates me! That's why something like that...really pisses me off. Its annoying," I say trying to erase that horrible image. "Annoying." I stop and see that image of me and Kai kiss. "Kai..."

'Kai won't smile again. I can't touch again. Even though Kai...isn't here anymore. Taemin has the same voice as Kai...and the same face. And he hates me. This is the weight of the sin of...killing Kai.'

 _ **"Wouldn't using Kai's appearance be...the most effective?"**_ his words repeat in my head.

"I don't want...this...Kai," I say as Taemin appear in my mind again.

No One's POV  
 *************************  
Speaking of Taemin, he looks out his rooms window and looks across to see Hana's distressed and pained face, which makes him smile. He closes his curtain and goes sit on his bed.

"Watch me from now on, Kai," he says looking towards a picture of his dear brother on the desk.

Hana's POV  
 _ **The Next Morning**_  
 _ *****************************_  
"Morning, Hana," says a student and I nod.

*sigh* It's started again. Today is another...day without Kai.

"Morning, Hana," another student says.

"Morning," I reply walking towards my class until I hear this one voice.

"Morning, Hana," he says. 'And also...a day...with Taemin here.' I turn and see him with an blank expression. "What's wrong, Hana? You're making such a scary face." he smiles like Kai.

"...Quit smiling like Kai. It's shameful," I say looking away. I can feel his smile as he stares at my back.

 _'When I see Taemin smiling like nothin happened, ...I think that yesterday might have been a dream. but not one thing was a dream. Taemin will be here from now on. Taemin is...scary. I want to see you, Kai'_ I remember a conversation that Kai and I had.

 ** _Flashback_**  
 ** _****************_**  
 _"Kai," I say smiling at his loving face._

 _"Hana, there's something making you feel bad?" he asks worrying._

 _"There's nothing like that-" I say but he interrupts._

 _"Really? Tell me right away if something happens." he lastly says._

 _ **End of Flashback**_  
 _ ***************************_  
 _'When I sit here, I'm a little relieved. When I close my eyes, it's like Kai is next to me. Right, Kai?'_ I thought until I hear clattering next to me and I froze hearing his voice again.

"First period was math, wasn't it, Hana?" he says siting down next to me. I look at and he looks back at me. I then get up suddenly.

"Why is Taemin sitting there!? That's Kai seat! That's not your place! Hurry up and get out!" I screamed and start throwing things at Taemin as he just blocks them.

"Hey, Hana?! What's wrong?! Calm down!" one student tries to hold me back.

"Taemin is...Taemin is just sitting in Kai's seat like he wants...!" I scream at her.

"You're wrong, Hana. Taemin is sitting there because sunbaenim told him to!" she says as she calms me down, "You see, up until now, Taemin has been sitting in a row that was disconnected because there weren't enough seats, right? So that's why, for the sake of finally adjusting the seats, sunbae sat him in Kai's seat.."

"Sorry, Hana. That's the reason why I'll be sitting here," he says looking at me. I gave him a glare.

"Ah, class is starting. Anyway, sit down...okay?" she says. I quickly sit down not looking in his direction.

"You don't need to be so scared, Hana..." he says and I look towards him, "...Because I won't do something in the classroom like I did yesterday." I felt my heart bet faster.

'Cut it out. That's Kai's seat. Don't hate me with the same face as Kai's, and do something like sit in the seat next to me.'

 _ **Break Time**_  
 _ **********************_  
"Geez- you surprised me earlier," my friend said.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Um...It's fine if you've calmed down, Hana. Then shall we go back to the classroom?" she asks again looking at me.

"Y-Yeah..." I say as we walk back.

'I don't want to go back to the classroom. I'm scared of going back to...being beside Taemin.' I thought an it scared me just thinking about him.

"I'm sorry. As I thought, go on ahead, okay?" I say as I run away the other direction hiding the fear on my face.

"Huh? Hana?!" my friend yelled out as they stopped and see me run off.

No One's POV  
 **************************  
Taemin walks back to the classroom. as walks to his seat, he finds the chair next to him empty. Her belongings still there from last period. He smiles as he thinks of her hiding in fear.

 _ **After Class**_  
 _ **********************_  
"What do we do? Even though schools already over..." one girl says as she worries for what happened to Hana as Taemin stands behind them with the same expression.

"I wonder where she went," her friend says. She turns to leave and sees Taemin standing there.

"What's wrong?" the other girl says as she sees the expression on her friends face then turns to see no other than Taemin, "Taemin."

"Hana hasn't come back, all this time. She left her bag and her phone here...We have work, so it's about time that we have to go..." she says.

"That's a big problem," her friend said.

"Then I'll look for her" Taemin says pointing to himself smiling.

"Really?! Thanks," the happy girl says. "You know, about Hana...I think that it will take a lot of time for her to recover from the wound of Kai dying, but...give her your strength, Taemin."

"Of course." he said as they walk away. He then smiles.

Hana's POV  
 *************************  
 _"I've found you, Hana!" Kai says as he lifts the blanket with a happy, smiling face. "Oh- I've found another part of Hana! I love you!"_

 _"Geez- what are you doing, Kai?!" I yell as he snuggles closer to my naked body._

 _"Hey, hey, when I touch Hana's hair it feels goods, since its really pretty," he says as he sticks his face into my long hair._

 _"Is that so?" I say looking at him in awe._

 _"Yeah, it's pretty. I love it," he says as he sniffs my hair. I sometimes think he is a weirdo._

 _"Then for Kai's sake, I won't cut it," I say turning towards him._

 _"You really won't!?" he asks happy._

 _"Really, really." I say as his brightens in excitement._

 _"Then it's a promise," he finishes with a passionate kiss which lead to our intimate love making._  
 **************************  
I quickly open my eyes in shock. I have been dreaming this whole time.

"No way! I was asleep?! More importantly, its pitch black! What's the time now?!" I get up from sleeping under a desk and look over towards the windows, "Wah...There's no one on the school grounds, either...I wonder if everyone's gone home." I keep looking out to see no one.

Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter, but I hope you like it because it is really long to write and it is finally finished. Anyway, tell what you think in the comments and also vote. Thanks, love ya!


End file.
